Century Child
by ChaseVoid
Summary: Story about Gary Oak and his new friend's adventures with pokemon who set out to search the truth of his exixtence. But in their journey, Will Gary Oak find his childhood love? YaoiSlash
1. Inevitable Encounter

Hi,

This is my first try on a Gary/Shigeru fanfic...as a matter of fact, it's my first time writing any story. So, I hope you won't frame me. Well about the story, this starts after the entire Pokémon series. I got the inspirations from the albums of Nightwish.

I do not own Pokémon though I would like to. But who wouldn't.

So on with the story.

* * *

+-----------------------------+

Chapter 1

An Inevitable Encounter

+-----------------------------+

_In the sheltering shade of the forest_

_Calling claiming silence_

_Accompanied only by the full moon_

_The howling of a night wolf_

_And the path under my bare feet..._

_...The Elevenpath_

In such lonely restless night, walked a loner, thinking of the past trails and attempts, as walking through the cold nostalgic uncarved path, wishing for the love he's been waiting since his childhood. A tall figure passed with his spiky upturned hair, soft lavender T-shirt and a deep blue pant. The silver moonlight had made him look more pure and handsome. As he wondered about his past, was startled by a painful howl. He was as if drifted towards the screech. When he reached the spot, he saw a beautiful Absol, in its silver-blue fur, with desperate eyes waiting for some ones help. Beside her lay three pokéballs, lost as the dark pokémon. He, realizing, quickly went to console only to be dragged to another spot where, among the debris laid a boy, naked and blood stained. The wounds were still fresh but the blood dried. He quickly ran towards him, picked him up and ran towards his home (which was not far). Absol took hold of the pokéballs and ran along with him.

He laid the body in his bathtub, cleaned his wounds, gave him a bath, mended him and placed him on his bed after clothing him. Absol looked at him with concerned looks.

"Don't worry he'll be fine.", he said as he pulled Absol into a hug, "How beautiful you are! He must have raised you with utmost care." Absol nodded in agreement.

He called upon his Umbreon and asked it to accompany her. He sat near the boy, who looked even more like an angel than before. As he wondered about what might have happened, the mid-night slumber took over him as he darted into a sleep.

_"Once I had a dream_

_And this is it_

_Once there was a childs dream_

_One night the clock struck twelve_

_The window open wide_

_Once there was a childs heart_

_The age I learned to fly_

_And took a step outside_

_Once I knew all the tales_

_Its time to turn back time_

_Follow the pale moonlight _

_Once I wished for this night_

_Faith brought me here _

_Its time to cut the rope and fly_

_Fly to a dream_

_Far across the sea_

_All the burdens gone_

_Open the chest once more_

_Dark chest of wonders_

_Seen through the eyes_

_Of the one with pure heart_

_Once so long ago_

_The one in the Big Blue is what the world stole from me_

_This night will bring him back to me..."_

He never had such a peaceful dream in his life because it didn't involved his painful past. The refreshing morning sun revitalized him as he woke up from his slumber. He gazed upon his guest beside him whose pulchritude soothed him. He leaned down to him to check him and was shocked to feel his body cold. Absol was sitting beside her trainer accompanied by an Umbreon. They had a herd with them which he thought should be given to him. But how?

"I can't just give him the medicine. He's unconscious and could not eat it. So there's only one way... " he doubted and then took the herb, chewed it (of course after cleaning himself) and slowly placed his mouth over the other boy and fed him the medicine orally. The sensation made him slowly loose his control as he deepened the kiss with the unknown. He could feel the other silver thawed hair boy's body getting warmed. If he hadn't been nudged by his Umbreon, he would never have parted. As he kept the boy's body and soul together, the boy warmed up and slowly opened his eyes. His icy blue eyes focused upon the new figure in front of him, looking blankly, slowly gazing upon the elegant figure in front of him.

"Are you alright? Are the wounds hurting too much?" asked the relieved spiky brown haired boy. Realizing that he hasn't introduced himself, "Oh! Sorry I haven't introduced myself. I am Gary Oak." he said proudly. "...and you are..?" Absol jumped upon the boy's lap and licked to show her affection. The boy didn't show any emotions. This startled Gary as he waited for the response to his earlier question. After getting no reply for quite sometime he decided to explain what happened last night. "You were injured badly and was blood shot. Your Absol guided me to you and I brought you to my house. How are you feeling now?" as Gary reached out to check his body temperature which was surprisingly normal. The boy could only speak "Gary" before he fainted on his savior's chest. The Pokémon were worried and started to make noise as Gary who himself shocked, calmed them and laid the boy on his bed.

* * *

So how about the first chapter. Please review. This is my first time so it might not be up to your expectations but next time I'll try to make it to you. Goodbye until next time. 


	2. Sleeping Sun

Hi fans, Welcome to the second chapter of 'Century Child'. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I'll be expecting more fans to my little piece of love.

Again, I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sleeping Sun

* * *

Gary Oak went down into the kitchen followed by the two Pokémon. He cleaned them up and prepared their morning breakfast wondering why the boy didn't recognized his own Absol. 'Maybe I'm just thinking too much. He probably was shocked by whatever happened to him.' he thought as he descended the two dark Pokémon their meals. He realized that Absol was still carrying the three pokéballs. He took them and released them and out came a cute Skitty, a handsome Flygon and a stunning Gorebyss. He fed them also and thought that the boy must be pretty good trainer to keep such strong pokémon. Leaving the pokémon in the garden to play, he went into his bedroom.

"So you're awake." asked to the boy who just woke up to gaze at our handsome Gary. "Would you mind telling me why where you in such condition?" Still no reply and made Gary a little irritated. Realizing the dilemma, he calmly asked "What's your name?".

At least time he replied with "...I don't know...". 'What he don't know his name? What's wrong with him? Could it be...?'

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? Come on tell me your name".

" I told you, I don't know. You can call me with whatever name you desire" was the cold reply.

'so much air..' "Well then, how did you reach such critical situation?" Gary asked concerned.

"I don't remember...as a matter of fact all I remember is you and the creatures" replied trying to remember something that might help Gary.

"...the creatures! What creatures are you talking about?" he asked surprisingly.

" you know the one which were with us earlier" asked questioningly.

"You mean the Pokémon, Absol and Umbreon"

"Is that what they are called? I didn't knew" he asked surprisingly that how much this guy knows.

'I thought right he actually has lost his memory' deducted Gary looking at the surprised boy who was lost in Gary's cerulean eyes to which Gary began to feel uncomfortable. "Well then you must be hungry. Freshen up , I'll prepare your breakfast ". "Thank you for all you have done for me", he bowed, feeling obligated, as he descended towards the bathroom Gary pointed.

Gary laid down the plates into the dishwasher and wondered that it must be very difficult for him. He sat beside the boy (now surrounded by his pokémon). "So first we have to figure out what is you name? Don't you have any idea what is it?" The nodded in disagreement since he had no clue about his past. Sensing the problem Absol asked Umbreon for a dictionary. ('A DICTIONARY? What would a pokémon know about it? I think I have gone crazy..drools). Umbreon reached the nearest bookshelf and took out the biggest book available knowing how big a dictionary are and pushed it to Absol. She started flipping the pages as everyone stared in wonder. Stopping at a page, she summoned Gary and towards a French word. "Are you trying to say that this is his name?" Absol approved and Gary began to wonder what a bizarre name it was. No wonder he couldn't remember it.

"What is my name ?" asked the boy seeing the astonished look .

" Outré " replied Gary.

"What's so eccentric about my name?" asked the annoyed boy.

" No, It's your name." replied Gary.

"That's what I said. What is so weird about it?"

" Outré is your name. " " What! Thats a weird name." thought Outré realizing that some who is stupid must have give such a name. "Are you sure about that Absol?"

Absol frowned 'can't they trust me. Of course! I am sure can't I even remember my trainer's name '.

"Well then Outré, so what are you planning to do next?" asked Gary trying not to be rude as wounds are still deep.

" _A bird without wings cannot fly in the sky of memories. But as long as we are alive new memories will create and a new life will bloom. _" Outré replied calmly.

"Well I surely didn't thought that you would accept it so quickly. You are strong willed and persistent. It is necessary to live in this world." answered Gary understanding the meaning of his words.

"I 'm resolute and will not totter to such prospect" as he stood up and went out of the house followed by his four pokémon.

Gary was surprised to see his resolute behavior even though he was feeble. He followed his outside and asked "Where will you go Now you've no home". Outré has lost his memories and someone might be trying to kill him. Outré stopped to reply but could say only "_There are chances in this world. There are only ht inevitable._" before they gazed at the sky which was shrouded with shadows. They harked the bawl that made the sun go back to sleep as The smoke turned the whole sky raven black.

Gary summoned all inside but before they could enter...

* * *

Well this is the second chapter. Third chapter "Dead To The World" will up soon. Please review. 


End file.
